wings and armor
by themainman
Summary: robin has as crush on bunker. lets see how that goes for him.


Just tell me to stop. That's what I told Miguel the first time I kissed him. I was in the training room. He was there in his purple and red costume, I just loved his costume. Bunker was what others called him but I had my own name for him, sexy as hell. His big brown eyes and skin, one look from him made me blush. His accent, Ay PAPI, made me melt. I knew he was gay but I don't think he knew I was. He was talking while I worked out. I don't know about what, I was thinking about sex. I finished my pushups. When I stood up he looked at me, starting from my chest on down. I didn't mind it; I mean that is why I ran around half naked after all. "How many was that?" he asked. "I lost count around 250." I said stretching my arms. "The bat trained you good amigo." Or at least that's what I think he said. I was too busy looking at his lips. They were full and looked so soft, so inviting. He kept talking but lips, oh god I couldn't fight any more. Before I knew it I was kissing him. His lips were everything I thought they'd be: soft, full, warm, and heart stopping. When he pushed me away I could see the look on his face. "What the hell." Those where the first words out his mouth and they set the tone. "What the hell was that man?" he snapped at me. He couldn't stand because my hands were still on his shoulders. "Well, are you going to answer me or what?" His voice had a tone to it that made it seem like I hurt him. I gathered all the courage and strength I could. "Miguel, if you didn't know I was gay than there's something wrong, I mean why else would I parade around half naked in front of you." I watched the look on his face calm down. "Robin," he began speak, but I cut him off. "Tim, call me Tim it's my real first name." I kept my hands on his shoulders and I got closer to him. I kissed him again on his lips, than his cheek. I got right in his ear and whispered "when you want me to stop just tell me to." I kissed his ear than behind it. When I moved down to his neck I heard him make a sound. He liked it I dropped my hands to his waist. He put his arms around my neck and leaned back. He ran one hand along my back; I got one hand under his shirt and rest it on his chest. My other hand found its way to his leg. He put his leg on my waist, and then my hand found its way to his nice Latino ass. I started playing with his belt trying to get the dam thing off. Just when I got it unbuckled and got my hand down his pants finally. "Stop now just stop now." He said pushing me off him. "Why, did I do something wrong?" He didn't say anything he just fixed his clothes and ran out. I stood there thinking to myself "I thought he liked me." It made angry that he would do something like that. All his teasing and playing. I let out a sigh as I put my coustme on. ' What now?' I thought to 's when the alarm sounded. We all assembled to assess the situation. It was the royal flush gang, nothing we couldn't handle.

Now

My blood was all over the place. It was an ambush. The flush gang was really the titans east, they disguised themselves to lure us in, and we almost didn't make it. I held my hand over an open wound my warm red blood stained the floor. When I collapsed on the floor bunker ran over to me. He cried and begged me not to die. He picked me up carried me to a cleared off table. He kissed me, even though my blood and his tears, his lips tasted good. When I finally got the bleeding to stop and dressed the wound I sat in my room. There came a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" I heard someone say. "Yes" I replied when I realized who it was. Bunker came in; he was trying not to look at me. "Well, things got a little crazy out there." He awkwardly said. "A little I'd hate to see your idea of very crazy." A remark that made him blush. "Listen about earlier it's not that I don't like you it was just so sudden and I couldn't …" I cut him off again when I put my hand on his cheek. It's nice to be able to walk around and no one notice you. I embraced him, "hopefully this makes sense of everything" I kissed him and this time he didn't fight it. "Yeah, that put everything in perspective." He said with a smile on his face. "Great, now like you said said before, when you want me to stop just tells me to." He said before throwing me on the bed fighting to get my costume off.


End file.
